User talk:Entropy/Archive 1
THIS PAGE IS AN ARCHIVE AND SHOULD NOT BE EDITED From ~November 2006 to February 3rd, 2007. Login No worries, it just stuck me as odd that an annoymous IP created User:Entropy, a user which at the time didn't have any edits! --Xasxas256 02:03, 29 October 2006 (CST) a user which...didn't have any edits! Corrected. Login Take Two :Mind logging on right now? Have something to tell you. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:01, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::In game? I'm already on Wiki, if you haven't been watching Recent Changes. :) Entropy 23:04, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Aww, but it's a really big secret! =P Nvm, it's ok. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:16, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::Huh? I'm confused, what exactly do you want me to do?? :::::It was just one of my stupid ideas. Never mind. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:20, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::No, please tell me, I'm intrigued now. :) Entropy 23:22, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Log on! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:24, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::My ele is waiting! Entropy 23:28, 28 December 2006 (CST) Anonymous IP Edits Note to self: please remember to login before making changes! Entropy 10:01, 2 November 2006 (CST) To others: any material created by or edited by "24.6.147.36" is my handiwork, and comments should be placed here. :Y'know, you can go to the user page of your IP and redirect it to here, right? It's a cool and useful trick. Just place this text into the page: #redirect User:Entropy :::--Crazytreeboy 19:25, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::Thanks much. Entropy 20:20, 20 November 2006 (CST) W/Me Have you Tried a Pyrodeathmancer? E/N? That is worst! (To see the abomination Acglaphotis 09:08, 6 November 2006 (CST)) :Uh...yes? My Ele was E/N until Ascension. And I can say it was a wonderful experience. I was initially going just for unlocks but Necro is fun...Energy Storage 12+2, then you can use Death, Curses, or Blood, whatever appeals to ya. Plus I have max collector HCT/HSR staves for all those attributes. I can be a pseudo-MM/corpse denial with Consume Corpse...Life Steal-spammer...or Enfeeble + Faintheartedness works wonders. And if nothing else, you can use the Necromancer line for Plague Sending or Plague Touch, which are wonderful for eliminating Dazed. Also, pack Maelstrom...no points needed for 10 seconds area interruption. Etc etc...E/N is really a quite decent combination. Heck, the Crystal Desert was easiest using Necromancer skills, as most monsters there have a hand above elementalists. :On another note, W/Me is actually very good once you have all 200 attribute points. Place everything in Inspiration and the weapon of your choice (probably Hammer, so no shield), then just carry Elemental Resistance and Physical Resistance. Tanks like a charm. Plus you get some minor interrupt/enchantment/hex removals. It's not a bad build overall. Of course it took me forever to get set up and I still say it's a crappy secondary since for the majority of the PvE you will suck horribly. Like using Conjure Phantasm...ugh... Entropy 18:56, 19 November 2006 (CST) Well, i cant say it wasnt kinda fun... but my build sucked. and i didnt wanna change it. i was eh... everything in Fire Magic, 9 to energy storage, and the other stuff to what i needed at the time. But now im an Echo Nuker. Now thats cool. Acglaphotis 14:43, 20 November 2006 (CST) D'oh To readers: I finally found the "Remember Me" function in the login. No more manuall adding Entropy! Yay! Entropy 18:57, 19 November 2006 (CST) Bleh I will no longer be using "Remember Me" to login automatically. I am tired of loading GuildWiki and ending up as "Runar Funtime". Stupid bugs. :\ Entropy 23:28, 6 December 2006 (CST) :If you didn't know it's a known bug. But it appears that even though the wrong user name might appear at the top, you're still makinging your edits as "you". --Xasxas256 00:03, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::I'm aware it's a known bug, and I'm aware it has no bearing on my actual status, but it still annoys me. I'll just have to remember somehow to log in manually. The good part is that there's a redirect from my IP to this page. :> Entropy 00:21, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::You can always try to use Roboform Toolbar for IE (Do not recommend) or Roboform Toolbar for Firefox. Acglaphotis 13:08, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::Haha, it happened to me when I was not logged in, rofl! I was like "huh" and every time I changed pages the username changed and then i refreshed browser cache and it was gone. Nova 13:22, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::I just learn to live with it now, though I do wish it would be fixed, as I'm a lazy person. Entropy 03:24, 26 January 2007 (CST) Question Mark http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User_talk:Brottor Brottor 04:09, 19 December 2006 (CST) Dom Mes Instead of wasting time arguing with that user, why not just vote favored? =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:30, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Don't you like to argue, Rapta? :D Entropy 12:38, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::Only if it can accomplish something. Other than dampen their hopes of ever having their build vetted though. xD — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:02, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::: I already had, the E/A Promise Nuker. Long-time fan of Assassin's Promise. True, I didn't write the original build but most of what is there now is mine, I consider myself a co-author. And to Entropy about my talk page: I'd really rather erase it, but at any rate, I didn't know how to archive it so deleting it was my solution to clean it up. NightAngel 13:14, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::: Why did Rapta blank out that whole discussion? Where did he put it? And does he have the authority to do so? NightAngel 13:26, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::::: Moved to the Talk:Promising Dominatrix. He can do that, it's a good move, yes it confused me too. Entropy 13:28, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::::: Thanks for archiving my talk. It seems like he buried the discussion. Which is probably a good thing. I mean, if people start finding out how good AP is, what's my edge? I'd have to find something else to do. Heck, it could even be nerfed. :) Edit: Come to think of it, why the heck share any knowledge or try to "spread the word" on anything. I should just leech good ideas from others and live a more selfish life. THat's the ticket to happiness :)NightAngel 19:52, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Sigh, it wasn't deleted, it was just moved. It's in the talk for the Promising Dominatrix build now. Personally I think AP is good - for Primary assassin energy management. That plus Zealous daggers and you can spam attack skills all day long. Entropy 14:26, 28 December 2006 (CST) Comments Seen in your edit comments you've been putting stuff inside /* */, this is for linking to an anchor on a page, if you put /* Comments */ in the edit summary of this page, ppl clicking the arrow on recentchanges would get to User_talk:Entropy#Comments :) — Skuld 13:29, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Oops, I didn't know that. I guess I should use italics instead? That's what I thought /**/ did. Also, it reminded me of my days in C+ Variant, where /**/ is used for comments, but doesn't show up as actual code. Sorry :) Entropy 13:32, 26 December 2006 (CST) Stop It I want you to stop personally attacking me. You will be reported if it countinues after this point.--TheDrifter 22:21, 28 December 2006 (CST) :/yawn, you don't have issues with me, you have issues with Skuld. And you're sounding pretty repetitive now. "OMG I've been Personally Attacked!!!" Entropy 22:22, 28 December 2006 (CST) Thanks for making asumtions, I'm sure you know exactly what I am thiking. And i didn't have a problem with you, but then you started attacking me for God knows why (to defend Skuld I asume).--TheDrifter 22:26, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::Point me to an instance where I "attacked you", Mr. Sensitive. Have you seen Xasxas's talk page. You're not winning much support with this Revenge on Skuld campaign. Yes I defend him, because I think he's right? Nothing wrong with that, it is just an opinion. From what I can see your arguments are mostly baseless accusations. And you are not taking a moral high ground in any case, since you hit below the belt as well. Entropy 22:32, 28 December 2006 (CST) o_O I've been on the Wiki for 15 hours straight (not always logged in)! That must be a record or something! I think I'll make a userbox about it! Except that I'm so tired I can barely type anymore! G'night folks! Entropy 06:28, 29 December 2006 (CST) Boxes How come all your userboxes don't have breaks in them? How can you read them like that? I mean, it works, but when I'm trying to see the code for them.... #$%#&#$@^&*%*. Nova 13:28, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Sorry man, I just kinda...you know...add them as I go. I'm not a well organized person in RL either. :) There's spaces between them now so it should be easier to steal er, "borrow" them. Hehe. ;) Entropy 14:25, 20 January 2007 (CST) Power Block Farmer Moved Because everyone wanted me to make it a team build, I moved it to Build:Team - Riposte/Power Block which combines a Riposte Tank with a slightly modified version of my Power Block Farmer. I still included the solo farmer as a variant because I like it so much, but this works well too and since you took the time to help me with my last build, I was wondering whether you would look at this one and give me your impressions. Defiant Elements 22:50, 1 January 2007 (CST) Factions + Nightfall Grats! --Caasig 01:24, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks! It feels like I've been waiting for years. I'm really excited, finally I can play all those other classes I've been hearing about. And I'm already good with henchmen...with Heroes...heh heh. Look out! Entropy 01:25, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::Awesome! Now join our guild. =) Btw, did you get those char slots as well? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:27, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::Noo! I like my cape! :) Yes, if you see my Characters, I got three extra character slots. One for Mesmer primary, one for Necromancer primary, and one for...mule/PvP/Defender of Ascalon, haven't decided yet. Entropy 01:48, 2 January 2007 (CST) On entropy sup dude? Referring to your definition on your user page: is entropy also heat? All molecules could move in the same direction at once, and that would be heat. For example, if a rock has heated, it could jump straight up in the air and that would be the heat causing all the molecules to move. Entropy says that the molecules will all move in random direction, so that when a rock is heated, all the molecules don't move up and cause the rock to jump. I don't think entropy = heat per say. Heat is movement, entropy is a pseudo-law (to my understanding at least) that defines how that movement takes place. Also, with a name like entropy, its funny you don't like RA. LOL. Anyway, see you around man.15pxWindjammer 03:03, 3 January 2007 (CST) ---- '' Warning: The following text contains spoilers relating to the plot of Thermodynamics.'' ---- Thermodynamic entropy provides a measure of certain aspects of energy in relation to absolute temperature. It is an integral part of the second law of thermodynamics, which can be stated as saying that temperature differences between thermodynamic systems in contact with each other tend to even out and that work can be obtained from these non-equilibrium differences, but that loss of heat occurs, in the form of entropy, when work is done. In this form it provides a measure of the extent to which a heat engine can never completely recycle unused heat into work as a perpetual motion machine might, but will always convert some of the heat into internal energy due to intermolecular interactions, which is not available to do work. Entropy also relates to all kinds of energy and to other fields of science such as chemistry, where the entropy of materials measures the energy required to raise the material to its state at a given temperature from absolute zero. In calculations, entropy is symbolised by S and is a measure at a particular instant, a state function. Thus entropy as energy Q in relation to absolute temperature T is expressed as S = Q/T. Often change in entropy, symbolised by ΔS, is referred to in relation to change in energy, δQ. Statistical mechanics introduces calculation of entropy using probability theory to find the number of possible microstates at an instant, any one of which will contain all the energy of the system at that instant. The calculation shows the probability, which is enabled by the energy: in terms of heat, by the motional energy of molecules Statistical mechanical entropy is mathematically similar to Shannon entropy which is part of information theory, where energy is not involved. This similarity means that some probabilistic aspects of thermodynamics are replicated in information theory. There's also a famous quote: "Nobody really knows what Entropy is, so in an argument you always win." Personally, I never thought much of me name; it just sounded like it would be good on teh Wiki. You know? Considering all the other names and stuff. This just seemed like a good and original "handle" with the added benefit of it actually meaning something. Yah, you're right about the RA. :) My name is the perfect description for RA... Lastly, that quote on me user page is directly from some science/chem textbook, it's not my definition. I have impunity. :) Entropy 03:20, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Sorry Xas, I should have used Subst: instead. My bad. Entropy 22:35, 20 January 2007 (CST) Template Hate to be a killjoy, but could you reword User:Entropy/templates/lameskill as to not encompass the entire userbase? Cheers ^^ — Skuld 05:32, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Awh, I copied it from the Unfavored template, never thought to reword. Will we be rewording the Unfavored template also?? . ...& Skuld, that's good Admin action right there, good job :) Entropy 05:38, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::This template is priceless! Zerak-Tul 16:46, 3 January 2007 (CST) Oh, and *coughs* ;) P/E Fantastic Flame You caught the page right in the middle of an attack. The real build looks normal to me; the vandalism--childish, yes. :-) Jinkas 00:50, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Yes, I just realized that. Sorry for jumping the gun a bit, but I've seen too many people bashing Paragon ToF builds lately, and the others have all been joke builds. My bad, hope no one was hurt. ): Entropy 00:51, 5 January 2007 (CST) I was hurt. I nearly cried. Tomfranklky 01:59, 5 January 2007 (CST)tomfranklky ::Sarcasm?...I can't tell. In any case, sorry dude, it was an accident and I meant no offense to your build. No hard feelings. Entropy 02:00, 5 January 2007 (CST) Login Take 3 I've heard and seen false claims towards me, my uncle's state's country's connecting-country's state's citizen, and an I.P. address. Stating false theories, not backed up with factual evidence has saddened me in a way that I think will naught recover from. Using this link, you can find stuff http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User_talk:Fyren#Possible_Sockpuppet_Alert —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Androidgeoff ( ) }. :I do not regret my actions and I believe them to be correct. Naturally you would deny the theory (who wouldn't?), however there is factual evidence there that if nothing else makes you and User:SInky look a little suspicious...If you're all a group of friends that work together and whatnot, then fine, no problem with that. I was just raising a notice when I thought it was appropriate. If you find that offensive, then I apologize, however I won't feel guilty about it. Entropy 19:14, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::Lalala. Goodbye and good riddance to SInky at least. Entropy 03:24, 26 January 2007 (CST) Investigations I saw your note on my task talk page. Where was the article for Morg Pebblebound placed? I don't see it under Kessex Peak#Bosses or Category:Giant Bosses. — Gares 07:23, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Hmm Gares, the article seems to have disappeared. Guess someone'll have to make a new one from scratch...though need a much better pic, SoC confirmation, and info on how/when spawns. Would be more of a placeholder stub at present. Probably good to add though, for the sake of Wiki correctness and accuracy. You want to do the honors or shall I? Entropy 23:50, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Are you talking about a boss that has somehow disappeared from the wiki? Or what? -- (talk) 00:52, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::I don't know. See, the thing is I could swear there was an article for Morg Pebblebound that existed somewhere. However like Gares said, it is nowhere to be found anymore, at least nowhere obvious. I'm guessing it was either poorly renamed/moved/etc or was deleted for some reason. So you see I'm not sure if it actually disappeared or not; I'm just saying I clearly remember there being an article, that is not here now. Not sure what it means. In any case it never hurts to create a new one (right?) so I'll do that soonish. I'll atub it and make a note that some better pics etc are needed. 24.6.147.36 01:14, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::Where is the boss located? I have some spare time so I could go and SoC confirm him and take a nice screenie. -- (talk) 01:15, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::::Morg Pebblebound, Hill Giant Warrior boss. He's in Kessex Peak, when you enter the actual "peak" area keep heading past Verata's Cult (straight) and eventually you'll notice a smaller peak with a path that sort of circles around behind it. There are always some Hill Giants there; that is where I found Morg. Noone knows if he is a random or fixed spawn, so he may or may not appear. Hunt around a bit, it's kind of hard to describe in words. It's a bit out there so good luck, and happy hunting. :) Thanks btw. 24.6.147.36 01:20, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Ah, I know the place. Been running there for map and fun, but can't remember a boss. Well, I'll go looking for him, but I'll leave skill confirming for another time. -- (talk) 01:24, 10 January 2007 (CST) Image:Morg_Hunt_Map.jpg Incase anyone else cares to help out: The red arrow points to where I found him. I circled the entire area where he's a possible spawn. Hope it helps a bit. (forgive my atrocious drawing skills ^^) Entropy 01:25, 10 January 2007 (CST) :Two runs, only 8 Hill Giants on each run, no bosses. And I'm sure I've never seen a boss there before. Must be a rare spawn if he really is there. -- (talk) 02:01, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::Sigh, yeh I've heard things to that extent, hence the confusion and subsequent need for verification. He does exist, though, as I can attest and as the screenshow shows. I guess a good way to test would be 1 full runner (yous) and bring a friend along. Have them wait at the portal while you run to the giants; zone if not found. (Or maybe you already did that, hehe) In anycase I guess it was Sheer Dumb Luck™ that I got the spawn, if you didn't find. I'll get out there again sometime with a SoC when I get a chance, maybe he only likes spawning to full hench parties. Heh. 24.6.147.36 02:06, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::I'll go sometime with Kalomeli then. -- (talk) 02:26, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::The article has never been on wiki before, that's why I was confused at the comment on my task talk. If you look at Morg Pebblebound, you will see that the article was never deleted and never created. I placed the investigation on my task list from a screen shot I found on another site. As there are a few of bosses, except the human bosses that appear on the hill, that are random appearance, such as Plog Hamfist and Murk Darkshriek. I suspect this hill giant boss to be the same. I did exactly 10 runs over the holiday weekend with no successful sighting as of yet. Oh, and for any future questions, that was the exact name under the hill giant boss and I still have the article bookmarked at home. — Gares 09:23, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::::Okay Gares, I stand corrected then. But I could have sworn that it was there before...I would have bet on it, even. In any case, sorry and my apologies...I'll probably be running into Morg again soon (during The Villainy of Galrath), and I'll be sure to carry an SoC. Then I'll make an article proper for him. Mess resolved. >< Entropy 19:53, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::The boss Hill Giant in Kessax Peak, along the eastern path? I know I have seen a boss there before. Belive it was a Warrior boss, but never bothered to remember his name, nor what skills he used. He is usually at the NE corner of that semi-circular path, just a bit past where the red arrow is on the map above. If I remember correctly, he is in the 2nd group of giants you come across. Queen Schmuck 16:58, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Hm, so I'm not the only one who's found him, that's good to know. I'll get around to that article...someday...been putting off Villainy of Galrath for awhile now. Entropy 03:24, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::::::If you see me online and desire to do Villany (what a PITA that quest is), I can help. I have a few chars that still need to do it. With a necro with Necrotic Traversal, it isn't too bad (easy). Either that, or bring 2 necros that will quickly consume every corpse up by Verata's forces. Maybe the elusive Hill Giant will make an appearance too. Queen Schmuck 21:35, 26 January 2007 (CST) Warning Do not fall prey to the actions of others like you did in Build_talk:Mo/E_Glyph_Shield_of_Regen. The mocking of new users' ignorance to a wiki and any other insulting remarks will result in administrative action. — Gares 18:17, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Gares, I think you are misinterpreting my remark. It was to Blastedt, who was the one who moved the page. As he moved it to Mo/E New Page, I thought it was funny. Perhaps I should have put that on his talk page, and I can see where the confusion came from, but I didn't break GW:GARES and had no intention to insult the user. Entropy 18:19, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::No, I knew. That's why I started off with "Do not fall prey to the actions of others". There was another build talk that started off the same way. One person acting up and others following. Yes, if you felt you should have commented, you should have posted on his talk page. Hope this helped, thanks. — Gares 18:29, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::Argh, the Starburst Warrior conspiracy X( I see your point though, thanks Gares for the clarification. No hard feelings and I'll try my best to remember for the future. :) Entropy 18:36, 20 January 2007 (CST) wow way to be a jerk...w/e im not gonna flip about it...keep the gay userbox[[User:Asmodius|'|' Asmodius]] |''' 19:24, 20 January 2007 (CST) :You're talking about yourself, right? -.- Entropy 19:25, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::im talking about the asmodius's campaign in annoying box =P [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 19:34, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::Well, I'm sorry if it offends you. I'm just expressing my opinion...However you seem to have reversed your stance and apologised so maybe I'll change it. Maybe. Entropy 19:37, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::I will try to give everyone one last chance regarding these userboxes and the resulting insults. Behave yourselves, or the next insulter will be promptly banned. — Gares 19:48, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::so you'll support it? \o/ [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 19:52, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::No. Entropy 19:53, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Meh, I changed the box. Entropy 20:03, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::at least its better[[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 20:04, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::I removed it entirely, you don't deserve your own box. Entropy 20:43, 20 January 2007 (CST) Nice I like your userpage, it's exactly what I love to cruise the wiki for--interesting stuff that people have to say. (And that is my build! Hehe) Jack (talk| ) 19:33, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Thank you for the kind compliments. I haven't even posted character pics yet. :) Yeh, it's maybe your build on the wiki, but who knows how many people have thought of it...who knows. IA + SQ or AM & PS is a pretty easy to think of combo. Oh well though, for sake of arguments we'll say it's yours. :) Entropy 19:37, 20 January 2007 (CST) Userboxes Can you make 200-300 while I make 101-200? Just write the code down in a page somewhere than copy+paste it to my page pleases? Thanks — Blastedt — 21:29, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Done. Entropy 21:48, 20 January 2007 (CST) :: Thanks, you pwn. Gotta go to bed now :'( At least our title is secure *gives trophy to Entropy* — Blastedt — 21:50, 20 January 2007 (CST) Unfavored Hammer Builds Hey, it was fun working on those builds with you, too bad they were quickly unfavored. Although I suppose its to be expected since any warrior build without IAS, increased movement, AND deep wound is automatically unfavored here. If its any consolation, I'm still enjoying the Cursed Hammer build on Koss, switching out Mokele for Enraging Charge with Strength at 8 which is working well. It would be nice if an IAS could be included somehow but none seem to fit into the build very well. -- BrianG 11:15, 23 January 2007 (CST) :...Thanks. That just made my day. :) It's all worth it, the builds section, if even just one person walks away with a good experience. And yea, it was fun, maybe you are even a coauthor technically. Oh well, I can keep them in my namespace as long as I want, and Unfavored != Bad Build. I rest easy knowing that the build Works and Works Well, even if it's not the Best. Entropy 00:35, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::No problem. For me I get satisfaction in taking an idea and refining it to completion. I'm usually not sure or don't care whether the idea itself is better or worse than other build ideas. I just like trying to find the best skillbar for that idea. PvE is as much about having fun as it is about being successful, and for me customizing skillbars and using my creativity is the reason GW is fun. If I only played stereotypical builds it would ruin my enjoyment of the game. Who knows though, I think all the Cursed Hammer build needs is a good IAS that fits well, and there is another expansion right around the corner. -- BrianG 12:34, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::: Well nothing's perfect, including builds :) Also, happy to see that you and me think alike in terms of PvE and builds in general. :) Entropy 03:24, 26 January 2007 (CST) Build:Mo/Me_Inspired_Smiter As much as I respect you as a fellow Monk lover, I have to say that monks aren't at all the best platform for smiting. Smiting prayers are only good as enchantments for other (like weapon spells from the ritualist). If you want to have some success with smiting spell builds then go E/Mo and just a good energy management skill in, or go Me/Mo and use fast casting (Symbolic Celerity) and inspiration. --Apathy 11:19, 24 January 2007 (CST) :I've skimmed over the build and it's talk page. I can understand why your build (or Smiting Prayers in general) is taking fire; it's not necessarily the most efficient, fastest, "bestest" damage build out there. But, like you, I play with henchmen a lot and I notice that, even if I have a great support build, henchmen have a hard time of killing things. Sometimes, you just gotta grab two monk henchies and take the offense yourself. I think that Smiting Prayer builds can be awesome; other people just have to learn that cookie-cutters aren't always the most fun to play in any game. :However, I can say that your build can use some help. Signets are great (especially SoJ with the 1s cast during the weekend) but if you are going to use them, you need to use Mantra of Inscriptions; it speeds up both Bane Sig and SoJ. Think about it. Mantra of Signets (on average) basically cuts SoJ's recharge time in half. But with your Insp Attrb, you can cut Bane Sig, SoJ, and whatever other sigs you have by 45%, which is definitely better. Interrupts, like you said, are extremely important when playing with henchies and damage prevention. But...then you have think; what do you do with all your energy? The problem is...you have 4 attack skills, 2 cost 5 energy and 2 cost 0. Everything else nets you energy. After you rush through those 4 attacks (smite hex is conditional too), you have to wait on the recharge, most likely with max energy. :I too play a smiter monk but more along continuous pressure damage. Here's mine: :If it has to be SoJ, I run: :Unfortunately, there are much better smiting skills in Factions and NF (which I haven't gotten) so a Prophecies only is a bit tough. But I assure you, I can run the Word of Censure build through PERDITION ROCK with little to no troubles, even with accidental multiple aggros. Like you said, it's all about being smart about henchmen. In the end, I'm rooting for you! --Vortexsam 22:54, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Yes, you have all those numbers on paper, but have you tested it, and tested it a lot?Sir...I've tested Mantra of Inscriptuons versus Mantra of Signets a lot...a lot...and I can tell you from experience that the former simply works better most of the time. Really. :) You do get better DPS and whatnot with Inscriptions. But this isn't a build meant for very long and drawn out battles. Generally you kill a group of foes, head off to the next after skills recharge, and repeat. Mantra of Signets gives an easy double chain knockdown or double interrupt (one of the fastest 2x interrupt in the game). It really is the better one for the build generally, quite often. I know from extensive testing. :Not exactly true...at least in terms of "be at full energy" and wait around, as I know I often wasn't. Always had something to do. Remember that recommended equipment is HSR Smiting, often that occurs. Also, remember of Mursaat Mesmer's Power Leak. Smite Hex is really easy to fulfil in Shiverpeaks onwards, there is no zone where you won't find heavy hexes. :In any case, there are few choices for "more" energy usage. I often stick in Smite but that's still just 10 energy and not much difference. Rapta suggested Judge's Insight, but it really doesn't work well with the henchmen...you can cast it on Aidan for minimal effect; Devona has no IAS and as a hammer warrior, you're just wasting you spell; and that only leaves Little Thom. Why take one spell just for him? Only 1 species of Undead in Southern Shiverpeaks and beyond anyways, and that's the Phantom. I suppose I could take something spammable like Power Spike or Mending Touch, but...meh. :Yeh, that's nice, but since I haven't thoroughly tested those new skills yet I am not going to put them in the build. I tested my build thoroughly just so that I could give completely accurate information and back up my claims :). Also, PERDITION ROCK is nothing really, even with this build. For most builds really. >< It's easier place than people think once you know your way around. Only probs I ever have are '''massive Flesh Golem aggro, and getting exploding Bone Minions everywhere. Not even an Echo Nuker can deal with that kind of pressure. >< :Any case Vortexsam, thanks for your support ant comments, even if we disagree somewhat. :) Always good to meet a fellow Smiter who understands why it exists and how it works with henchmen. (Psst, maybe vote Favored on the build? Pretty please? ^^) Entropy 03:36, 26 January 2007 (CST) Henchmen You sure know how to use your henchmen well. Props to you! --8765 01:18, 26 January 2007 (CST) :Well, thank you. Did you read my notepage on Prophecies henchmen, or just looking at my Henchmen Hall of Fame achievements? Call me antisocial but bad PUGs have pretty much broken my faith in human parties. I'm a gamer kind of person, but I've never really done anything like Guild Wars before, where you have the option of human and/or AI partners. Being a solo-minded adventurer, of course, I soon found that you can't go the entire game alone, no matter how hard you try. Henchmen seemed like a good deal - you may not be able to talk to them, and they do some stupid things, but...heck, they get the job done. Win-win situation all around, I figured. I guess I'm good at using henchmen because I've pretty much used them for...everything, even the hardest stuff. It's odd because I've never had similar experience before, so all learning about controlling AI and such I just learned in Guild Wars. :) Oh, and don't get me started on Heroes...hehe. Anyways thanks for your compliments. Entropy 01:24, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::I read both. But yeah, PUGs suck. And now with the addition of heros, PUGs suck even more. Pretty much all the good players can H/H their way through the game, while the lesser players can't; so they PUG. --8765 11:43, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::We should start a hardcore hench/hero community! -- (talk) 15:12, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::::Already ahead of you... sorta. Of my remaining friends that still play gw, we pretty much refuse to PUG whenever we're not being lazy. On another note, it wouldn't be much of a community since each of us wouldn't actually play with each other since our parties are already full of H/H. --8765 15:33, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::::Heh, I didn't mean anything in game, just an internet forum/wiki/what ever community where we can boast with our achievements and share valuable tips and tricks. -- (talk) 15:49, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Eh well, my only contribution to that would be this: "If you have access to heros and henchmen, don't PUG." --8765 18:11, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Hmmmm I'd probably be a member of such a group. I'm usually partied with 2-3 other friends plus heroes. In a way I kind of miss PUGs a bit, sometimes its nice making friends or seeing what skills people are using. But on the other hand I don't miss it enough to actually start doing it again, people's skill level and build quality are too unreliable compared to heroes. -- BrianG 19:36, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::I'm a hard-ass anyway (big surprise, eh?) so if I'm pugging, I make sure they don't have bars like Bane Signet/Mending/Hundred Blades as a W/Mo. Sometimes people get bent out of shape ("ur such an asshole") but I don't like failing missions/quests because of some random idiot. PUGs are good if you keep them under control :) -Auron 09:36, 27 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::Tip: take unyielding aura when grouping with auron — Skuld 09:37, 27 January 2007 (CST) Mending is among the noob qualifications on my list. So of the NF mobs have enchant removal, but not enough imo. Also: Elite? I think you're just screwy. :) --8765 18:35, 27 January 2007 (CST) :Weel, I'd disagree on the Point Blank Shot and ESurge/EBurn requirements, as they at least are viable in Prophecies. Not so much for if you have Factions or Nightfall because of all the nice new skills there are. Like Marauder's Shot, Spiritual Pain, Unnatural Signet...etc. It's pretty subjective in any case. And I won't Tag those skills either. :) :As for my userbox, it actually represents more than that: I'm a girl that likes using tools. You know, hardware and stuff. Hence my icon for the box. :) Probably I could get some better text for it but I'm not sure what. Entropy 18:42, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::Penetrating Attack > PBS. Even then, pentrating sucks. E-denial is pointless in pve, and 160 dmg every 20 sec is pretty weak. ::Yeah... you're still screwy! :) --8765 22:45, 27 January 2007 (CST) :::Eh, I use Penetrating and PBS at the same time. They're pretty much your best choices for bow attacks in Prophecies. ESurge and EBurn aren't for E-denial, they're for damage...armor-ignoring damage. ESurge also has the largest AoE in Guild Wars. It may be weak, but if you've got other tricks up your sleeve it becomes one tool among many. Sans Spiritual Pain and Unnatural Signet and such, there are lots of good skills in Domination that can be utilized in conjunction with ESurge and EBurn. Shatter Hex, Shatter Enchantment, Backfire, Power Spike, Power Leak, and some generic Resurrect - there you go, you have a fairly decent build. It's all anti-caster of course, so I suppose you could stick in Empathy if you wanted to. And besides, the only other Domination elite (iirc) is Power Block. Not a bad skill, but loses its usefulness somewhat in PvE because monsters don't have a lot of skills on their bars, and they often have ones in different specs too. Etc etc. In any case if you're Prophecies only, I say that ESurge and Eburn are just fine. Entropy 10:08, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::::Large AoE doesn't make up for inconsistent dmg. There's no need to bring something that others do much better and efficiently. The other dom skills work fine, but focus is key. Leave the direct dmg to the tanks and nukers. ::::Quick Shot pretty much puts all other proph bow skills to shame. Doubling your arrow count easily outweights +dmg. Until you obtain QS, mark's wager allows you to dual-class real easily. --8765 17:51, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::::But it ignores armor. If you party only with henchmen there are no "others" who can do jobs better for you. Hench don't carry any interrupts so going ESurge/EBurn is optimal - you have hex removal, enchantment removal, Wastrel's Worry, Shame, Guilt, Power Spike, Cry of Frustration...so many powerful skills at your disposal. Makes the Mursaat fold like a deck of cards. In my experience it is much better than trying to hench it with, say, Echo Nuker. :::::Erm...Build:R/any_Quick_Needler Quick Shot sucks ><. Rangers aren't made for DPS unless you count degen, but that's not really the same thing. Even vs. Mursaat 60AL spellcasters, your puny little Quick Shots don't deal much damage. Let's say you have Favorable Winds and Read the Wind up at the same time, that'll net you +12 damage per arrow. But wait - Favorable Winds has a long recharge and the spirit is often killed; Physical Resistance from Mursaat Mesmer; Life Transfer from Mursaat Necromancer outheals you; Mursaat Monk can outheal your low dps. Etc etc. Jade? Well they have high AL, you'll deal like 20 damage a shot or some crap like that. Sorry, but Quick Shot fails... :::::Marksman's Wager is okay. Only problem is those pesky Jade Bows with Whirling Defense, they really ruin your day. With Marksman's you can spam Concussion Shot, quite nice. Still I'd much rather take Barrage or Punishing Shot, which are far better for the situation imho. You don't need to Daze all the Mursaat, interrupting them is good enough. :::::As to dual-classing, not sure what you mean there...if you mean using a secondary, then meh, I guess so? Still I'd rather take Flame Barrager. :::::Lastly remember that my comments are solely about Prophecies PvE using only Prophecies hench, not even heroes. :) So you gotta take into account that you the human character has to fulfil certian roles that the rest of the party can't. Entropy 00:01, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Ignoring armor still doesn't make up for the fact it's dmg is un-sustained. The power from your other dom spells will outweigh the effects from surge/burn, which Cynn can cover for you. Like you said, "hex removal, enchantment removal, Wastrel's Worry, Shame, Guilt, Power Spike, Cry of Frustration" that's 7 skills, where's the surge/burn going to fit in there without losing all that power? Also, I agree, echo nuking sucks; renewal nuking is slightly better, but still sucks. ::::::That quick needler is a okay build. I use RtW, FW, and Winnowing. That's +19 per arrow at ~1 arrow per sec. Getting your spirits killed is mostly your fault in placing them. Barrage isn't any better. If quick shot fails, then barrage fails too, and thus all rangers are less useful in pve (and as far as any PUG goes, that's basically true). The high AL for mursaat would negate war's dmg too, so you're suggesting all you need is nukers, maybe a mes, and monks. ::::::Dual classing with mark's wager allow you to carry aegis & convert, or maybe draw, and still dish out arrows. This is especially helpful when you're don't have an e/mo support, but in that case, you might as well have your e/mo be e/x pure offense. ::::::Wild Blow is your friend and Little Thom is too. --8765 14:50, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Arcane Echo works. What's sustained, anyways? You mean like sustained DPS? Well of course it's less than a Nuker or whatever...higher skill recharge. But with HCT/HSR mods and Arcane Echo you can ignore that...The thing with the dom spells is that all those others are conditional - often there's time where you're sitting there doing nothing but waiting for an opportunity - slap in ESurge and EBurn to cover for that. Those were example skills; my preferred bar is: . Plenty power there, always something to do with EBurn and ESurge. Cast 'em first, by that time there will be Hexes or Enchantments to Shatter, and spells will be flying so you can Interrupt. Shame/Guilt long recharge, I don't often carry anymore because my reflexes have gotten better. Cynn's casting AI is horrible. Specifically, her placement of AoE spells. She often wastes Fire Storm and such on trivial targets. A loose, glass cannon. I only take her because Eve is of less use in general...and she has triple spread attributes, compared to Cynn's specializing in just two. :::::::Isn't Winnowing in WS? You don't have attributes specced there...I guess it don't really matter since its effects don't scale but still. You spend ~10 secs prep time with the spirits, gotta keep up RtW in long battles. Then spam QS until it does...meh. QS isn't AoE like Barrage is. AoE is very nice, though more so versus Summit than Mursaat because they tend to clump more. QS can take out one target faster, but Barrage can take out many targets at once (faster). It's like Spike vs AoE, and in PvE you shouldn't really be spiking anyways (Prophecies at least). :::::::Naa, you want a Warrior to keep those Jade busy. Rangers are far superior vs the actual Mursaat because they resist elemental damage and have Troll Unguent to counter degen (plus lots of interrupts). But vs the Jade Bows and Jade Armors, Rangers run into problems. Whirling Defense is annoying. Crit with Wild Blow off a Jade Armor is almost 100 damage to AL60, less for Rangers but still nothing to sneer at. You should bring at least 1 War to grab aggro of the Jades and such. Plus - Adrenal Attacks - very key to taking out Ether Seal safely. For Southern Shiverpeaks you need War more, because lots of Stone Summit Warrior units. They're quite a pain for casters (Distracting Chop) so you sent out a War to prevent that. Trolls, Tundra Giants, etc etc. War is useful in later-end PvE, mostly as a tank imho but they can deal fair damage too. Deep Wound is always nice. So is Skull Crack (Mursaat). Don't forget "Watch Yourself!", a good buff to have in later game all the time. War is useful. :::::::I think the ideal party for Southern Shiverpeaks onwards would be...one Tactics tank, one Axe warrior, fire nuker, Domination Mesmer (could be Inspiration if you really wanted), one Healing Monk, one Protection Monk, one Interrupt/Pressure Ranger (like CG+PC or such), and then the last slot you've got free room...could take a Battery Necro (not that useful imho), a corpse exploitation Necro (very useful), Illusion/Snare Mesmer (okay), Trapper (Mmm), another Monk, E/Mo Heal Party...etc etc. Could even take a Smite Monk (no laughing) for lots of easy knockdowns, which is quite nice versus Mursaat bosses actually. :::::::For Hell's Precipice it changes due to Titans. Want to have Hydromancers there, unless you can get a Winter Ranger. In that case you very well might survive with all-nukers and two-three Monks. Otherwise, take the same party as above. But E/Mo would be good for optional. :::::::Hmm...Aegis/Convert? Where will you get the attributes for those? Besides...Lina already carries Aegis. Draw I can see working well, hench have no condition removal. :::::::You can't force him to use Wild Blow when you want him to. He might not even be targetting the right enemy anyways. Often you want to take out Elementalist Mursaat first, then Necros, then Mesmers. By then it's sort of wasted. And, it's not like Physical Resistance has a long recharge time...they set it up at the start of battle, by the time you first remove it they're ready again. Entropy 18:37, 29 January 2007 (CST) No res is no thanks. Constantly toss around WW and empathy, and still energy for Shatter Hex spamage. In that case, Shatter Hex spammage works well around most mursaat. Barrage takes forever to kill everything and anything. With QS, you can take out key targets quicker. That brings up an important point, mursaat eles are not as dangerous as you might think. It's the jades that wack you to death. The ele hit you with chain lightning, maybe e-charge. Now what? You still have 300HP... oh look, here comes the jades to finish you off (and they do it relentlessly). Mursaat mes are dangergous to your monks, but goes down easy to your nuker. Your kill order should be jades, mes, monk, else. 12+ mark, 8+1 exp, 10 prot. Chain aegis with Lina = 60-70% aegis up time. Convert doesn't need prot pts for it's main purpose. 10+4 exp, 12+ marks, 8+1 wild Dual shot is sucky now, but not too many choices in proph-only. 2 tank, 2 nuke, 2 monk = clear all of proph (albeit not as fast as 8 member team) (this will go even slower as henchmen, since they're at best 60% of a human player). This is why rangers and mesmers make their home in PvP. --8765 21:46, 29 January 2007 (CST) :You dun never need a res in Prophecies PvE. I can't even remember last time I put a res on my bar. Henchmen all carry some form of resurrection anyways. Rebirth is maybe the only exception, but times when you have to use it are horrible wipes - and in those case you may be better off just restarting because of DP. Hench can't use candycanes. :That bar...Empathy is meh, works on jades but they all have low attack speed. Works on Mursaat if they attack, but they won't always. Empathy's duration was shortened, useless against bosses. Energy Drain? Why? It's in a completely different attribute line, it's your only Inspiration skill, you don't even need the energy, and...take a Domination or Unlinked elite. Power Block if you really don't like ESurge, or Echo (bleh). Besides, Energy Drain was nerfed and isn't as good anymore as a standalone. Lastly, why toss around WW, kinda a waste of energy PvE except against Natural Resistance foes - eg. bosses and Ether Seals and such. :AoE > Spiking or Single Target Killing in Prophecies PvE. :Erm...no. I've fought many many Mursaat + Jade. Jades are weak. They can hit for decent damage but Aegis, Shielding Hands, RoF...eh, all of Lina's spells easily counter them. They cannot interrupt except via knockdown (doesn't happen often due to Wild Blow), only condition caused is Weakness. Low attack speed. Mursaat Elementalists - Thunderclap and Chain Lightning - 300+ damage spread plus three knockdowns. Hurts a lot. They also cast it almost immediately, making for spike damage. It's also unaffected by Aegis. Mursaat Mesmer are meh, they don't interrupt as often as you'd expect. :KK, first bar looks alright, though Convert still seems bit silly - it's best for removing stack hexes but you don't often find that in Prophecies PvE...at best you'd get Transfer, Siphon, maybe Thunderclap on you - 3 hexes; meh. :2nd bar, Dual Shot is kinda bleh now, I'd replace with good old Penetrating Attack. Entropy 22:00, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::You said it yourself, nearly 100 dmg wild blow. That's a crit hit, so that means you can expect jades to hit for 50 on average. Dark chain lightning deals 300 dmg. Chain lightning deals ~150 but has a huge warmup time. Still a one-shotter. Plus, the eles generally chain lightning spike the first target that comes into aggro. cntl+click anyone? ::Ok, try spamming shatter hex and enchant. Just 1 casting of each takes out half your energy bar, and mesmers can easily cram out skill faster than anyone. Furthermore, mes's only solid energy management comes from inspiration magic. ::"You dun never need a res in Prophecies PvE". General statements and of this nature can cause you to lose your validity. --8765 00:11, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::Empirical, empirical, empirical. Everything I say is true based on my own experiences. I've tried taking out Jades first, or Mesmers, or whatnot. Always, always I find that it's those Eles that are the most dangerous. Period. Dunno about a human party coz I never PUG really, but at least with Henchmen those are the most dangerous monsters. On paper maybe it dun look that way, but in the game that's how it is. ::...Huh? Shatter Hex + Shatter Enchantment costs you 30 energy, and Ele with 14 Energy Storage has like 80 energy with a max staff. I'm talking about an E/Me here remember (were you?). And really, you don't need that energy. I know, I've run my E/Me a lot. Rarely ever have energy problems at all. ::It's 100% true, though. I never carry any rez in Prophecies PvE when I'm with the henchmen. In my own personal experience it's never necessary. Only time I ever carry a rez in Prophecies anymore is if I'm in PUG or whatnot with human players. Otherwise you ain't never need a res. All hench got a rez sig or a hard rez. Why does the player need one? ::My validity is not in question here 8765, everything I say is completely true base on my own actual experiences. ::PS. Can you remind me again why we're arguing, I plum forget >< Entropy 22:00, 30 January 2007 (CST) Wanna go into Sorrow's Furnace soon? ^read above :) — Blastedt — 15:36, 27 January 2007 (CST) :Go away. Rapta has ganked me and I feel like doing nothing constructive today. I need some time alone to medidate on my faith in humanity. Entropy 15:53, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::Wahh...I made Rapta go away, though :( — Blastedt — 15:54, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, he made me go away. /sorry4ruiningurday — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:56, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::: Fuck off and stay off my talk page. Entropy 15:58, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::::Just tried /sorry4ruiningurday in-game. "Unknown Command" — Blastedt — 18:37, 27 January 2007 (CST) YOU WILL NOT LEAVE If you leave, you will sadden me so much I will want to suicide almost. Please don't leave! — Blastedt — 16:53, 27 January 2007 (CST) :I'm only leaving the fucking Builds section. Let Rapta and his cronies have their way there. I'm through. Still here for all other Wiki aspects though. Entropy 16:55, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::oh, thats good, I'm happier now. — Blastedt — 16:56, 27 January 2007 (CST) Huh? What did I miss? Entropy, your (many) votes were accurate and to-the-point; not many people can boast that. I'm not here to suck up, but I totally missed where you said you were leaving (the builds section), and I don't fancy keeping on without you. -Auron 20:47, 27 January 2007 (CST) :Update; how you acted in Build talk:Mo/Me Inspired Smiter changed my mind. You leveled a great number of false accusations, made claims that were stretches of reality and some that were simply untrue, and called Rapta (of any name in the book) "narrow-minded." Following that up with claims like "I could care less about GWGuru and their (often) elitist opinions," your choice of vacating the build section is probably for the best. Sorry for bothering you. -Auron 20:59, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::Auron, your comments are getting pretty irritating. First you tell a user how great and awesome he always is, then you see one single case where he wasn't and sy things like that. Originally I supported your nomination for adminship but I am glad that I changed my stance then. -- (talk) 05:36, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::And Entropy: the first thing you said under this heading is totally not acceptable. Please clean your language and don't insult others. -- (talk) 05:37, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::I really, really don't care anymore. Ban me if you want. And to Auron: Meh. Just, meh. The accused will always say the accusations are false. Entropy 10:08, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::::No one is going to ban you for that and I didn't even think that you would continue. I was just trying to be fair and point out everyone their mistakes. Don't take the problems in the wiki too seriously and personally, chill. -- (talk) 10:12, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::::It's hard to "chill" when your blood's still boiling and you feel like punching someone. Entropy 10:13, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::::::I know, I've had that feeling a few times. The only solution that I have come up with is to close the browser and even better close the whole computer, then return back the next day. -- (talk) 10:23, 28 January 2007 (CST) Moving Pages This is a personal reminder to myself: Always flag a moved page's redirect with a delete tag! (Admins, it would be nice to have such an option automatically available during the Move process - a checkbox or such "Flag redirect pages for deletion.") Entropy 00:36, 29 January 2007 (CST) :Our deletion process is not something the software knows about. If you're going to flag a moved build for deletion, let the author know so there's no confusing if the redirect is deleted before they see the page was moved. --Fyren 00:40, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::Oh, OK >< Entropy 18:38, 29 January 2007 (CST) Can you rangerlize me captain? I need a helper eventually for this. :) — Blastedt — 18:42, 29 January 2007 (CST) hmm "Collected many, many Fiery Dragon Swords, seemingly at random. (15+, probably)" ->For some reason: ditto. Also: I have a tendency to find perfect, fully upgraded hammers. o_O Fear me :O –Ichigo724 23:48, 30 January 2007 (CST) :That seems to happen a lot in Elona...I even got max Vampiric and Zealous modded weapons on Istan. The gold item drop rate really went up in Nightfall. As to FDS, I guess they just find me...that's an old figure, it might be as high as 20 now. I don't keep the crappy ones. >< It's odd how some players, who play longer than me, have never got a FDS drop...maybe I'm just lucky, and likewise you. BTW thanks for reading my page. :) Entropy 23:51, 30 January 2007 (CST) Incendiary Arrow Okay gotcha. I kept thinking it wasnt saving ^_^ --Nightslayer 01:07, 2 February 2007 (CST) :It's fine, many many editors often make the same mistake. :) Entropy 01:08, 2 February 2007 (CST) Henchman quotes I'd like to ask you to please refrain from being so negative and sceptical towards users, whether they are new or old to the wiki, simply because they present information you disagree with. Your comments towards User:Wgasa in Talk:Reyna, Talk:Stefan and Talk:Orion are borderline offensive and insulting. First he posts quotes by the henchies, you accuse him of posting bogus information, then he posts screenshots to defend his claim, and you accuse him of lying by photoshopping them. GW:AGF. Please, be more considerate of others. --Dirigible 07:05, 2 February 2007 (CST) :I spare no expense for henchmen. Entropy 07:06, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::I'd like to extend my apologies (see below) and claim the "insanity defense", as it were. Entropy 15:20, 2 February 2007 (CST) I would like to say that all is forgiven, and I can understand how being ill can color one's perceptions. That, and my friends didn't believe me about the hench quotes, either. Showed THEM. Wgasa 18:06, 2 February 2007 (CST) leaving Noez =( –Ichigo724 10:08, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Entropy, mind if I ask why you're leaving? Is it just about the henchmen changes or are there other changes you're unhappy with? I've been meaning to suggest to you that you should add me to your friends list in case you ever wanted to adventure with me and my friends instead of henchmen, so I'll extend that invitation anyway in case you decide to continue playing. -- BrianG 11:46, 2 February 2007 (CST) I've been mighty sick the last two days. I was on the Wiki since 4AM and quit today at 5AM. Not a pretty picture. Not only did I not sleep for 24+ hours, I didn't even manage to eat anything. Starvation + Sleep Deprivation = bad thing. Today I slept (albeit restlessly) 'til noon, and my head's finally clearing up somewhat. I want to apologize for pulling drama like that, saying I'd leave Guild Wars...just the crazy rantings of a very tired person. At least I hope so...It's true, I do have many, many grievances with ANet that have not been settled yet, and I am far from happy about them. But when it comes right down to it, I love Guild Wars and I love GuildWiki. I accept them, warts and all... So, yeah, I'm sorry and I'm not leaving. In the future I should really stick to something else when I'm not quite in my right mind. :) Entropy 15:20, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Alright, glad to know you're feeling better! -- BrianG 15:35, 2 February 2007 (CST) :yay ^^ –Ichigo724 16:21, 2 February 2007 (CST)